ggzfandomcom-20200222-history
Elites
Elites are special types of zombies in the game that are characterized by their higher health and special skills that make them more difficult than normal zombies. * Elites ** Elites are not much different in appearance than their normal counterparts, they can possess one or more skills. * Bosses ** These zombies are not only larger than normal ones, but also present way more health than the previous ones; they can easily be identified by their orange name present above their head; the fact that their skills aren't listed make of them imminent threats. ** The more you progress in the story, the more frequent they become. * Special Bosses (Story Bosses) ** Currently there are only five Story Bosses: Raiden''' Mei', '''Palefox', Bronya, Himeko and Sin. ** Each one possess their own abilities and their own moves, make sure to acknowledge them all. Attributes These are a list of abilities that Elites and Bosses can posses. An Elite/Boss can have more than one skill and skills that are activated or active pulse in the skill bar. Thick Skin "Passive ability. Reduces the damage the zombie takes." *This attribute make player deal considerably less damage. If combine with Shaman's Reduce Attack ability, this can cause significantly reduced damage, and can lead to ammo exhaustion if attended lightly. Agility/Quick Speed "Passive ability. Increases the movement and attack speed of a zombie." *Gain speed can considered an useful in some weapon with high knockback, as it will continuously run into player and get knockback, decrease chance of miss and guarantee hit in shotgun weapon type. *But it can also causing trouble such as if that elite is detonator or nuker as its high speed can easily outrun player and nuke them. Be sure to have some extra plan if it really went wrong. Super Strength/Strong Power "Passive ability. Greatly increases the power of the zombie's attacks." *If combine with other attribute, the zombie can be extremely lethal. *If combine with Poison Mist, mist will also gain extra damage and making short range undesirable. *If combine with Stab, Reverse damage will be higher too, make timing more impotent. *If combine with Throwing and/or Egg Bomb, those bomb will have increased damage as while. Poison Mist/Poison "Passive ability. The zombie is surrounded by a poison cloud that constantly damages the player in close proximity." *This attribute can be avoid by use long range attack, or use some clothing. Not lethal by itself, it can cause havok if not deal with. Repel "The zombie forces the player away upon hitting with an attack (melee and ranged)." *It's not dangerous by itself. It can cause considerably trouble if not deal with. Teleport "An activated skill that warps the zombie a short distance towards the player." *This attribute tend to teleport zombie just behind player, considerably increasing chance of survival for that zombie and make it harder to be hit continuously. But if zombies are biting player, it will not teleport away unless push back or knocked back Chaos "An activated skill that causes a player in close range to have their controls reversed for a short period of time" *This is one of deadliest attribute as reverse movement can put player in middle of zombie instead of going out of it, in which put player in really bad situation. Entangle/Paralyze "An activated skill that roots players in close range for a few seconds." *This skill is one of deadliest. It can immobilize player, leave them vulnerable for few second, which can cause death if there was nuker nearby. Stab "An activated skill that will pulsate for a short time, during which the player will receive a percent of the damage dealt to the zombie regardless of the source." *Not lethal on it own, it can become extreme lethal if combine with other attribute. *This skill seems to cause high levels of sodium chloride amongst players. Egg Bomb/Poison Egg An activated skill that causes green eggs to grow from the ground and eventually explode, causing damage to a player close to them. *Dodging fast is key to avoid this attribute, as you have around 3 seconds before egg exploded. Flare Bomb/Throwing "A skill that is activated frequently and sends several small bombs from the zombie towards the player. The bombs have a minimum distance and will not hit the player within a certain range." *Stay near zombie which has this skill is the best way to stay alive as there is minimum distance. Thinking of it as mortar of sort and you would want to stay near it as much as possible. Reflection "An activated skill that causes the zombie to make two clones of itself with lower stats. The copies cannot use the skills of the original and will disappear after a short time." Force Field/Rainbow Stand Passive ability. The zombie is immune to any negative effects. *If you have weapon that cause negative effect then it useless against this. Better to fight them off with your most damaging weapon rather than using DoT weapon as it will not work. Acerbus Shield Fire Barrier Ice Barrier Tentacle Banish Unify Diffuse Crystallize Like Dislike Resuscitate Prevent Undying Anti-entropy Technology ''' '''Loneliness Iron Wall Blessings or Right Blessings of Left Curse ''' '''Radical New Born Elite & Boss List